


Allabari Jacaylka ee

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Allabari Jacaylka ee

Brienne " Hadda waad dili doontaan Jaime maanta gadood ka . "Brienne ma u baahan tahay ma turjumaad northman dhalinyarada si ay u fahmaan naagta oo hadda loo yaqaan Lady Stoneheart . Qalbigeeda u gaar ah tiimbadeen sidii dhagax oo . " Laakiin waan oofiyey isagoo Jaime ee dhaar kuu sheegay! Waxaad Sansa . " " Waxaad ku dhaartay , " Stoneheart foodhyi doonaa .  
Waxa uu ahaa run Brienne waxay ku dhaarteen - nafteeda iyo saaxiibbadiis ah , iyada oo soo laalaada ka soo nooses leh - in ay dili lahaa Jaime haddii ay u tudhay iyaga . Waxay is lahaa ku dhaarteen dhaar ku , laakiin ay rajaynayso lahaa in wax kasta oo ay ahayd hadhay Catelyn Stark gudaha Stoneheart aan iyada qaban lahaa waxa ay u haddii ay ula midoobaan , iyada oo iyada iyo gabadheeda Sansa .  
" Waxay jecel yahay isaga , " ayuu yiri Sansa ." Aye , waxaan ognahay ayay ku Kingslayer ee sharmuuto , " ayuu yiri adeeryaal akhyaar ka mid ah gashid .  
" Waxaad dili doonaa isaga ama aad sudhan doontaa , " dayayeey ka mid ah kuwa soo hadalnay ee la xaday oo Hound ee jaarka iyo .  
Marka Lady Stoneheart hadlay soo socda Brienne ogaa inay for lacagta Sansa ee , in ay is lahaa kor u sameeyey maskaxdeeda ku saabsan Brienne iyo ma beddeli lahaa . " Waxa ay kuu xusuusinayaa in Jaime maanta gadood ka ayaa sidoo kale ku dhaartay ayuu gacmaha ma qaadan lahaa ka dhanka ah Tully ama Stark , iyo wuxuu u dhaar in jebiyey , " ayuu yiri Harwin ee northman ." Waxaan halkaas , " ayuu yiri Fanaanda Tom Sevenstrings . "Waxa uu ku hanjabay inay soo diraan Edmure Tully ee uurkeeda ku weyn darbiyada Riverrun in bixidii shirka ilaa Edmure -xaar qalcaddii la isaga . Brienne ogaa wixii hanjabaad loogu tala galay . Jaime lahaa dhigey Catelyn Stark ee dhalinyarada Bran wiil daaqada ka munaarad ka flinging ka dib markii wiilka isaga arkay sariirta walaashiis boqoradda uu . Stoneheart oo aydnaan shakiyin lahaa in Jaime xajiyey lahaa isaga oo khatar ah haddii Edmure lahaa ma dhiibeen qalcaddii , laakiin Jaime is beddeleen iyo Brienne rumaysan kari waayeen ayuu runtii way samayn lahaa .  
"Rabbi Edmure waa maxbuus at Casterly Rock iyo dadka daacad u wanaagsan , taniyo intii u adeegay House Tully noloshooda oo dhan ay la soo baxay soo waxba haysan . Riverrun waa in ay gacmaha of Lannisters iyo Freys , " ayuu yiri Harwin . Tom ciyaaray habayn baadigoob ku on inuu kataarad .  
Brienne ogaa in ay lumay , balse iyadu waxay isku dayeen in ay badbaadin wiil Podrick Payne iyo nin ballad geesiga Hyle Hunt ah , kuwaas oo is lahaa waa la haystaa by Brotherhood Adigoon Banners waqtiga oo dhan this . " Waan dhammaystiri doonaa dhaartii , laakiin sii daayo POD iyo Ser Hyle aan iga daacad xaqiijiyay ; . Uma baahnid inaad u baahan tahay si aad u haysanno loo xaqiijiyo . "  
" Release nin ballad geesiga ah , " Lady Stoneheart croaked . Dhowr xubnood oo ka mid ah band iyo adeeryaal akhyaar u keenay weeraryahanka Hyle Hunt . Waxa uu ahaa iyo sidoo kale Brienne filan karo . Wuxuu ahaa mid aad u dhuuban , laakiinse iyadu sooma ay kula tahay waxay si ula kac ah isaga qaajo lahaa . Cuntada ahaa gabaad ah qof kasta oo riverlands iyo gaar ahaan sidaas for saraan yahay firidhsan oo kale . " Dheer oo ku filan , dumar Waxa aad qaaday , " ayuu yidhi markuu nimankii arkay Brienne .  
" Waxay ma waxaas sameeyey ee weli , " ayuu yiri adeeryaal akhyaar ka mid ah gashid . " Laakiin wuxuu ruuxeenna u deeqsi naga guurto adiga inay si kasta u tago . " " Fadlan , Hooyo , " ayuu yiri Sansa Stark . " Ha samayn Brienne u sameeyaan . Send qof kale si ay u disho Kingslayer ah . "Brienne ogaa in ay tahay fursad wanaagsan ee Stoneheart ee si aad u aragto Jaime dhintay . Jaime ku kalsoon tahay iyada si ay isaga u tagi kara shaki la'aan , halka nin wax ka saraan yahay ku soo diri lahaa tahay in aan sameeyo gudbin ilaaladiisa . Lady Stoneheart ma diyaar u siin ilaa iyada fursad ugu wanaagsan ee aargoosiga keliya , maxaa yeelay wuxuu u burburin lahaa Brienne qalbigiisa . Waxay taabtay seef in , ayaa laga qaaday Brienne on Muno oo bilaabay inuu hadlo .

Harwin turjumay for Sansa , kuwaas oo aan weli garan kara dhawaaqyada jidhdiley in uu ka yimid dhuunta hooyadeed qoto dheer la gooyaa . " Waxa ay sheegtay in Lannisters dhalaalay seef aabbahaa si this for Kingslayer ah , laakiin ilaahyada arkay taam u yahay inuu isaga seef gacanta ku qaadan ka hor ayuu u hor imaad u noqon kara . Waxay tiri Brienne waxa uu ugu yeerayaa -amed Mooge iyo dhammaan iyadu ku weydiinayaa waa in Brienne maamuusaan u qasadeen, iyada oo laga dhigay iyada oo magaca ay u siisay bir aabbahaa . "

Taas oo jirtay ku dhawaad moon ka hor iyo Brienne weli ma ay garan waxyaaluhuu markay u sii socotay inay sameeyaan . Waxay ma kula tahay iyada qaadi karin in ay dilaan Jaime . Waxay is lahaa tixgeliyo si fudud guriga si Tarth socoto iyo iyada oo luma sharaf ku nool , laakiin markaas POD dhinto sababtoo ah iyada of . Waxay xitaa ka fikiray lahaa qaadashada ah naftiisa , laakiin in uu ahaa hab fuley ah iyo iyada oo aan ahaa sidaas rajo weli .

Waxay helay King ee soo degista duwan ka badan ayey uga tagay lahaa . Markii ay dhigay magaalada Jigjiga, si ay madax furtaa Jaime Sharafta markii magaalada laga immika uun la dayactiray iyo muwaadiniinta lahaa buuxda oo ku rajo ah in isbahaysiga maanta gadood ka - Tyrell weyn u keeni doono nabad waarta . Hadda waxa ay muujiyeen calaamadaha dagaallo ka soo cusboonaadey . Dhismayaasha lagu gubay iyo askar casaanka maanta gadood ka iyo Tyrell cagaaran iyo dahab xeebaha waddooyinka. Dadka deegaanka bey ku socon jiray , madaxooda hoos u leh , sida haddii cabsi badan ee rabshadaha ka dageen . Brienne maqleen of hor imaad u dhaxeeyay Carshiga Iron iyo cusub ee xagjirka iimaankoodu , laakiin iyadu aan wax ahaayeen xun this .

The ilaalada hay Cas saamixi lahaa iyada galo ilaa ay nin si Ser Jaime u diray si ay u xaqiijiyaan in ay jirtay , kuwaas oo ay tiri waxay ahayd . Isagu wuxuu isu yimid si ay u sheegto nin oo si aad iyada , taas oo siiyey Brienne dareen diiran inkastoo naxdintiinna knotting caloosha .

" Waxaad soo noqdeen; ii sharaf ah waa in dib loo soo celiyo . " Jaime siiyey mid ka mid ah kuwa qoslaa marka ugu majaajiloodeen, iyada oo mar necbaan lahaa . Waxa aan yaqiinsaday inta iyadu lahaa koray si ay u jecel yihiin ilaa waqtigan .

" Waxaa laga yaabaa waxaan si gaar ah ugu hadlayaa? "

"Dabcan , haddii gabadhii ku amraa . " Wuxuu sketched qaanso iyo iyada bixiyey wuxuu gacanta . Brienne Halmaamay iyo ka hor ku socday . Jaime si deg deg ah ku dhaceen tallaabo iyada ag iyo ku dhacday iyada oo si oggolaan inuu wax ku hoggaamiyaan dib .

Wuxuu iyada ku qaaday in ay White Seef Tower . Hadda xitaa Brienne waxaa ka buuxsamay maamuustaan, waayo, meeshii . Boqollaal , Misra laba ugu weyn lahaa degganaayeen ee dhismaha this weyn qarniyo . Dooneyso Waxay ku noolaayeen iyo ku dhimatay sharaf adeeg si boqorradooduna . In kasta oo ay jiraan lahaa dhowr ah oo ka reeban , rag , kuwaas oo naftooda iyo boqorrada ay ceebeeyeen - ugu caambaxay iyaga nin ay iyada ag . Wuxuu is lahaa dilay boqorkii ugu horeeyay , wuxuuna ugu dhaartay inaan u adeego iyo cuckolded labaad ee . Markaasaa Brienne ahaa diyaar u allabari iyada sharaf u gaar ah isaga , waayo .

Haddaba iyadu waxay isagii dilaan ayaa noqon kara iyo ka fogaadaan ka hor inta qof ogaa inuu dhintay . Waxay ceshano karin POD ka soo Brotherhood Adigoon Banners kadibna - wax kasta . Waxay noqon lahaa waxba haddii ay dilay Jaime . Waxay noqon lahaa awoodaan in ay nafteeda kula nool . Sidaas awgeed, waxay allabari lahaa sharaf for jacaylka , sida Jaime sameeyey oo . Waxa uu taabtay iyada dhabanka . " Maxaa dhacay? "  
Xayawaankii wasakhaynaya loo yaqaan Biter qaniinto off qayb ka mid ah , iyada oo dhabanka . Wuxuu is lahaa cunay ayaa hilibkeeda iyo bidix iyada Scarred iyo foolxun ka badan ka hor . Brienne lahaa gebi ahaanba la illoobay waxa ku saabsan , sidaas lahaa iyada jirtay by tallan ee haddii si loo ilaalin lahaa iyada sharaf ah ama nolosha Jaime ee wada baabba'aan . " Biter . "Biter lahaa ka mid ah Mummers dhiig , kuwaas oo iyaga qabsaday iyagoo ka soo Riverrun si King ee soo caga jirtay . Brienne ogaa Jaime marna iyaga illoobin lahaa ; ee Mummers dhiig lahaa oo uu gacanta midig ka go'ay . Waxa uu hadda grimaced sidii ayuu wuxuu imtixaamay astaantii Biter lahaa daysay . " Waan ka xumahay , Brienne , " ayuu yiri .Waxay caadadiisu ahayd inuu si Jaime samaynta jests . Darnaanta Waxaa intaasi ka dhigay iyada qayladoodii . "Waxaan helay Sansa Stark , " ayay iyana u sheegtay . Taasi lahaa hawsha lahaa , iyada wuxuu ka dhigay . Wuxuu is lahaa siiyo iyada amed Mooge iyo iyada u sheegay in la ilaaliyo Sansa Stark aawadiis dhaartii , wuxuuna ugu dhaartay Catelyn Stark beddelkeeda uu xoriyadda .  
" Waxaad hubsataa ayay meel amaan ah? ""Xanta in Rabbi Beric ma kari la dilo run ahaayeen . Wuxuu helay Lady Catelyn ee jirka webiga ka dib markii Wedding Cas iyo ku gudbay sixir iyada si . Waxay dambe waa dhintay . "

" Sidaas ayay naagtii ku waantaasi kaasoo lagu soo laalaadeen Freys . "" Haa . I helay Sansa in Vale oo la Rabbi Baelish iyo iyada dhaweyeen in ay hooyadeed . "

" Waxaad dhawray wixii la ii dhaar ii . " Isaga oo dhoola- ahaa nus ugu majaajiloodeen , wax kale kala badh . " Maxaad u timid? Waxaan u maleynayey in aad ku dhaarteen aad adeeg si Lady Catelyn . "

Brienne doondoonayeen Been iyo dhisnayn by sida dhaba ayay ka mid ah u timid . "Waa awoodda Ilaah Cas ee ah in nooleeyey Lady Catelyn . Dadkeeda ee caabud , isla sidii Stannis . " Stannis Baratheon lahaa ku sixri jiray priestess cas ee in la dilo walaalkiis Renly , kuwaasoo Brienne lahaa jecel yahay . More muhiimsan , lahaa iyadu ahayd mid ka mid ah uu Rainbow Guard , dhaarteen in ay difaacaan isaga . Si kastaba ha ahaatee iyadu awood uma yeelan in ay isaga ka soo hoosku baabba'o ilaaliyo iyo Renly ku dhinteen hubka iyada .

" Waxaan leenahay naga sixir gaar ah iyo dad dhintay halkan ku dul , Waxaan ka cabsanayaa . "  
"Waa run ka dibna ?"Jaime taahay oo intuu gacantiisa soo timihiisuna iyada oo ku orday . Waxa uu lahaa ha u koraan tan iyo intii ay la soo dhaafay lagu arkay lahaa isaga , oo wuxuu ku too Muu ka xiirtay , gadhkiisiina . Iyadoo aan gadhka , laymanka ganaax agagaarka indhihiisii furmeenna more muuqata , laakiin wuxuu weli waxa uu ahaa ninkii ugu qurxoon iyadu ma arkin marnaba lahaa . "Ilaahyo ina badbaadin oo dhan , waa run , " ayuu yiri . " Cersei siiyey Mountain si ay Qyburn iyo Qyburn shaqeeyay sixri jiray qaar ka mid ah buurta nool yahay - . Hab of hadla - . Iyo ka xun hor Septon High ma jeceshahay ma heysata duufaan nin dhintay oo uu Sept inay badbaadiyaan Cersei , iyo shimbirrood oo uu ayaa lagu samaynta dhirifkiisa isagoo loo yaqaan . "Brienne unbuckled iyada suunka seef iyo eegay amed in ay makštį . Waxa uu ahaa seef qurux badan iyo waxa ay shaqo flawlessly yeeleen , bir Valyrian ku filan fiiqan oo xoog ku filan in iyada oo la gooyaa oo hor istaagi wax . Laakiin ah magaca iyo sababta waxa lagu siiyey , iyada oo si wada adeegay oo kaliya in ay iyada hadda silcin . Waxay u qabtay baxay si Jaime .

Ma uu qaadan . Halkii ayuu wuxuu gacanta ku dahabka iyada at ruxruxo . "Tani ma qaban karaan seef . " " Waxaa laga yaabaa inaad u barato inuu daaqada seef aad calaacasha gacantiisa bidix ku leh aakhirka . "  
Wuxuu si qadhaadh ayay qososhay iyo mid uu ku haray gacanta jidhka - iyo - dhiig ruxruxo . " Ser Ilyn nolahay i dareen la'aan habeen walba ayaan laga yaabo in la qabto aniga ii gaar ah ka dhanka ah todoba sano awoodi - . . Haddii uu ilmuhu uusan adag oo seef , Brienne ku hay . " Waxa uu qoslay uu majaajilo smile . "Ka dib oo dhan , oo aad masuulka ka ah ee aan sharaf . " Brienne suunka seef ku wareegsan miskaha iyada , miisaanka oo dareensan ilaa hadda ka culus ku habboonayd . Sansa u ballanqaaday inuu ha waxyeello ku dhicin in ay u arkaan wada ; Brienne lahaa ku kalsoon tahay iyada oo ku . Brienne ee qaddar lagu xidhay Jaime ee . " Markaas waxaa xaq keliya oo aan halkaan joogo iyo in aad u adeegtaan . "  
"Waxaan isticmaali kartaa dhammaan gargaar ee aan heli karo . Walaashay , our Queen weyn , ayaa laga badiyay , iyada oo maanka . " Jaime "Waxaan helay wax aad iga codsadey inaan sayidkayga aad ka heli , , " ayuu yiri Qyburn .  
Ninkii wuxuu sameeyey Jaime ee gurguurto maqaarka . Wuxuu wax bogsiiyey caabuqa ka dib Jaime ee loo geysto iyo malaha wuxuu naftiisa ku badbaadi , laakiin uu sidoo kale abuuray karaahiyo iyo quudin jiray Cersei ee laga xaadho , taasoo keenta daadsanaanta Jaime lahaa isku dayaya in ay nadiifinta gareeyey nus sano ah . Wuxuu ahaa mid aad u faa'iido leh , inkastoo , iyo Jaime ku farxay madaxiisa uu aha lopped off . Waxaa jiray mid kale ma sidaas si fiican u ku habboon yahay inuu caawiyo isaga sameeyo wixii isaga waa in hadda la sameeyo . " Waa in aad diyaar ka baxsan oo qolalkii Tommen ee . Hubi in qofna aad u arkaa . Ayaan aad ku biiri doonaa saacad . " Ka dib markii ka saaray Qyburn , Jaime u diray page ka soo dhaansado Brienne . Manna daboolka of White Kitaabka halka uu sugay iyada . Waxyaalaha , wuxuuna sheegay in si Catelyn Stark in Riverrun ee godxabsiga weli ahaayeen run . Duty loo baahan yahay maamuus jebiyo.Maalin walba oo mararka qaar oo mararka qaar aad u lahaayeen in ay jebiyaan mid dhaar si kale u gutaan . Brienne aan lahaa fahamsanahay in , inkastoo , fikirtey Jaime ahaa nin oo kala duwan ayaa hadda . Wixii halka a , wuxuuna u maleeyey inuu aad u noqon kara ninka ka duwan . Laakiin isagu wuxuu lahaa si loo badbaadiyo Tommen iyo ma jirto hab sharafta leh inay sameeyaan in . Waxay lahaa rajo lahayn ka dhanka ah Daenerys Targaryen iyo meel dawacooyinku ay iyada iyada awoowe Aegon lahaa dubay ciidammadii isku daro oo ka mid ah Reach iyo dhagaxa, iyo isku iyadu qaban lahaa in this isbahaysiga maanta gadood ka - Tyrell . Xataa is dhiib ma ballan qaadi lahaa ammaanka Tommen ee . Tywin maanta gadood ka lahaa amar ku dilay wiil dhallaanka Rhaegar iyo gabadheeda socod baradka si looga hortago caqabado mustaqbalka in ay carshiga Robert leeyahay; Daenerys ayaa Tommen dilay laga yaabaa sabab la mid ah . Waxaa jiray hal waddo Jaime arki karin si loo hubiyo in Tommen noqon lahayd nabad ah .  
" Wax dhisaa ay yihiin ku dhowaad dhameyso catapults ah , iyo Loras iyo Margaery ii sheegi keceen Redwynne uu ku jiro hab , " Brienne ayaa sheegay in markii ay timid . Waxay daqiiqad nahey in ka hor inta qiranaya , " Laakiin , Jaime , Anigu ma u tahay in la filan , ma aha haddii Daenerys si dhab ah uu leeyahay meel dawacooyinku ay . " " Dawacooyinku ay , ciidan ah ee Mogadhisu , Company Golden , iyo in ka badan badan . All Bayaanaatka sidaas u leeyahay . " "Waa rajo ka dibna . " " Aegon deeqnay Westeros leh uga yaryahay . Daenerys , waa hubaal inay ku guulaystaan . "" Aad dhiibaan doonaa? " " Cersei ma dhiibaan doonaa . Ma u malaynaysaa inay si kasta beddeli lahaa goynina our . Ayaan ku dileen Aerys iyo sayidkaygiiyow, aabbe ii dhigeen meydadkii carruurta Rhaegar ee cagaha Robert ee . " Wuxuu iyo Cersei socdeen si ay u dhintaan , Jaime aqbalay in . Laakiin wuxuu in uu dhinto dagaal u eg yahay nin , ma xidhnayn iyo haystaa xoolo oo in la gowraco .  
Brienne si tartiib ah oo gacanta ku qallocan . Jaime u maleeyay inay ahayd la yaab leh in gacmaheeduna waxay iyo sida uu u gaarka ah callused sida weyn daranyahay weli ka badan Cersei ee aan weligeed . " Tommen waan daafici doonaa inaan neefsado la soo dhaafay , " ayay tidhi .

"Waxaan aad ogaan doontaan , " jawaabay Jaime . " Taasi waa sababta aan isaga uu ammaanay in aad . Waxaan rabaa in aad isaga nafta ka qaaddo . Isaga Sii magac cusub iyo nolol cusub . Tommen Baratheon noqon doonaa dhintay si Daenerys iyo Tageerayasheda . "

" Aanay ka baadhi doonaa isaga? "

" Aan ka dib markii ay meydkiisa ka heli halkan . "

" Sidee ... " Waxay isagii eegay leh puzzlement iyo guud-mar ah oo shaki . " Waxaad ka iibsan doontaa jirka ah ee ilmaha dhintay iyo labistaan isaga dhar Tommen ee ?"

Waxay noqonaysaa fududa in la sheego ay haa tahay iyada iyo soo diri on iyada hab . Waxay ahayd waxa Jaime lahaa loogu tala galay in la sameeyo . Laakiinse haatan wuu helay , wuxuu aysan dooneynin in ay iyada la jiifsado si . Si fiican Waxay istaahilaan isaga ka soo . " In ka yar . Jira da'da jirin dhawaan wiilasha dhintay Tommen kuwa eegi filan isaga eg . Qyburn Waalidkiis u gaar ah isaga iibiyey iyo ma weydiin waxa uu noqon lahaa , isaga ayaa i helay hal ku nool . . "

Wuxuu is lahaa filayaa cadho laakiin wuxuu halkii helay caloolxumo . Brienne isagii eegay oo oohin in iyada weyn , indhaha buluugga ah iyo si fudud u yiri , "Maya , Jaime . "

" Maxaa kale ahay inaan sameeyo? Rabbi Taliyaha Kingsguard waa boqorka u ilaaliyo . " Wuxuu Tantholdt fog iyaga oo aan awoodin in ay sameeyaan wax markii Joffrey ahaa sumoobay at uu arooska iidda iyo Myrcella dilay by Dornishman ah . Tommen ahaa fursad la soo dhaafay ka noqoto nin ballad geesiga Kingsguard wanaagsan iyo fursad ugu dambeeyey aabbe fiican u noqon ." Nin ballad geesiga A waa in ay ilaaliyaan aan waxba galabsan . Waxaad ma dilin kara ilmaha aan waxba galabsan , Jaime ! "" Waa in uu jiraa jirka ah , " ayuu yiri Jaime . " Inta ugu guulaysannaa kii ka aaminsan Tommen nool yahay , waxay isku dayi doontaa in ay dilaan . Robert dhiigleyaal ka dib markii Viserys iyo Daenerys u diray muddo sanado ah , ilaa maalinta uu u dhintay . "

" Waa in aad ka heli hab kale . This ma aad samayn karaa . "" Ma jirto sidan oo kale . "

Brienne istaagay iyo seefqaad ah amed Mooge . Waxay la dhigay barta oo seefta ka soo horjeeda laabtiisa . "Ma ogolaan doonaa inaad u samayn . "" Ma waxa aad ku socoto inay i dilaan , Brienne ?"  
" Catelyn Stark ii soo diray inuu ku dilo . "  
Waxay ahayd by kooxdiisa for bilood , iyada oo ay leeyihiin isaga dilay lahaa kara wakhti kasta . " Maxaad sugaan muddo dheer? ""Waxaan ahaa ma jiro inuu ku dilo . Iyada oo aan ugu dhaartay dhaar , laakiin waxaan kala jebiyey kuu . "Honor loola jeedo wax walba oo ay ku Yartoy of Tarth . Jaime ma ay garan marka hore sababta ay iyadu allabari lahaa iyada sharaf qaali ah isaga . Markaasuu wuxuu aqoonsan yahay fiiriyaan on wejigeeda . Waxay isaga u jeclaa . "Waa wax sidaas u sahlan oo cidkale , waa kuma? "  
"Tani waa mid fudud , Jaime . Waxaad ma dili karaa ilmaha in dadka saboolka ah . " Waxay cadaadisay adag iyo Jaime ogaa seef kula cadaadis kaliya wax yar ka badan skewer lahaa qalbigiisa. " Maanta ii dhaaro ma aad samayn doonto , ama waan ku dili doonnaa hadda aad . "  
"Waxaa laga yaabaa waa in aad i dilaan . Waad haysan ayaan kuugu dhaar iyo aad loo hubiyo in aan ma dilo dad aan waxba galabsan kasta . Waa waxa ugu wanaagsan ee aad samayn karto . "  
Waxay la rakibayo -amed Mooge . " Ma waxaad ka heli doontaa off in ay fududahay . " Waxay isaga oo midi . "Waxaan u maleeyay ka wanaagsan oo idinku . "Jaime taabtay oo bushintiisa dhiig-bax . " Waxaad sida taabasho jilicsan , gabadhii way macaan . ""Waxaan ila qaadan doontaa wiilka markii aan ka tago leh Tommen . "  
"Ma doonaysaa in aad disho isaga , Brienne , " Jaime meeja lagu sheegay . " Laakiin waxaan u maleeyey ahaa wanaagsan ee Tommen . "Waxay isaga ag fadhiistay . " Waa maxay sababta aad mar walba dhammaynin soo food diiddani sida uu yahay ?"  
Jaime lahaa jawaab ma ay iyada u gaar ah , ugu yaraan ma wax kasta oo iyada rabeen in ay hadda maqlo . " Your rumaysadka ay igu leeyihiin waa khaldan , laakiin waxaan u mahad celineynaa isku dhan ah . " Wuxuu iyada dhunkaday dheer , dhunkasho macaan . "Aragtidanbe , Brienne . ""Aragtidanbe , Jaime . "


End file.
